1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internet protocol based video distribution systems. In particular, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for glitchless failover to a redundant stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet Protocol (IP) based video distribution systems are becoming commonplace in cable network infrastructures. Multiple System Operators (MSOs) currently distribute primary and redundant feeds to edge devices over IP networks. Failover between primary and redundant video streams in current systems introduce brief interruptions in the video signal.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that is capable of switching to a redundant stream without a glitch when a primary stream is interrupted or has errors introduced.